


Fool Like Me

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, if you squint real hard, insecure!harry, tiny little mention of niam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s a fool but Niall loves him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Narry drabble I wrote based off the song Fool Like Me by Cobra Starship. Originally posted on my tumblr: nialleratemyovaries. Enjoy! xx

Harry watched the way the blonde’s eyes were glued on the screen, captivated by whatever movie was playing. Harry didn’t understand the plot anyway and he found a much bigger interest in his boyfriend. They were cuddling on the couch, Niall’s head on his shoulders and his arm around the Irish boy’s waist on yet another rainy afternoon in London.  
  
Harry always felt guilty when he was in that kind of position with Niall. All lovey and cute. He really liked Niall, he loved him but he never felt like he was worth the blue eyed boy’s love, always hearing how Niall was wasting his time with him, how he was dick. “Leave his ass.” most of Niall’s friend told him numerous time but Niall would only shrug and grab Harry’s hand, telling the others to fuck off with his melodic laugh. Everytime this happened,  Harry felt a little bubble of happiness in his stomach, but there was much more doubt in his head. Maybe Niall really was better off without him.  
  
Harry ran his finger through the soft golden locks, pressing kisses here and there, until Niall turned around and focused on him instead of the movie. The Irish boy looked in the familiar emerald eyes and found a hint of unfamiliar worry. He tried to ask Harry silently, talking with his eyes but the younger boy didn’t seem to understand. The curly boy seemed to deep in thoughts to notice the confusion in the blonde’s face, so Niall opted for words.      
  
“Harry ?” he asked softly, trying to get the boy’s attention. Harry’s eyes looked like they came back to life, like he just realised Niall was now staring at him too.  
  
“Hmm ?”   
  
“Are you alright ?” concern clear in his ocean colored eyes. Harry’s been distant lately and Niall couldn’t help but think he did something wrong.  
  
“Remember that time I blew your mailbox up ?” Harry finally admitted, guilt filled voice. Niall only looked more confused but laughed nonetheless at the memory.    
  
They must have been 13 years old. Harry wanted to get Niall’s attention but he didn’t know how. Somehow, he ended making a small bomb with the boy and they blew up the white mailbox in front of the Irish’s house. Harry had success in some way, Niall began taking an interest in him. His parents, however, had the opposite reaction, his mother always hanging up when he tried to call Niall. Harry had felt so bad, but Niall hugged him, telling him not to worry and for the first time of many, the older boy had put a bright smile on the curly lad’s face.  
  
“Or when I hit your dog with my bike.” Harry couldn’t watch   
Niall’s face as he remembered how he fucked up that night.  
  
“Harry, it wasn’t your fault… Plus, you kinda saved him.” Niall put a reassuring hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder.  
  
“He has three leg now Niall!” Harry exclaimed and then covered his face in his hand in embarrassment. He couldn’t believe Niall said he saved him when he nearly killed the poor animal. All he did was bring him to the veterinary, what anyone in their right mind would do after collapsing with a little puppy.  
  
“Yeah but now he’s the most bad ass little fucker there is out there.” Niall pressed a kiss to his neck and Harry groaned because Niall was just his perfect self and Harry was a grown-up idiot.  
  
“And I wanted you to know that I’m still sorry I drove your brand new car into that tree.” Harry said again but when he looked over at Niall, there was a frown on his ever smiling face, and he knew that was it, Niall realised how much of a disappointment he was and he’d break up with him to go and date his friend Liam, _perfect_ Liam, with good grades, good look, who never blew up a mailbox, handicapped a dog or crashed a car, Liam, the boy every mother loved and would never hung up on him.  
  
Harry felt the tears rise up because he loved Niall, he would stay forever by his side if he could, but he wasn’t good enough for him.  
  
“Harry are you even listening to a thing I said ?” Niall asked and Harry felt guilty again because no, he didn’t listen his  (probably soon to be ex) boyfriend, he was too caught up on his own self-pity.  
  
So he slowly shook his head sad eyes traveling the other boy’s delicate face, trying to rememebr every shade of blue drowning in his eyes, every strand of blond hair out of place and how soft and sweet his pink lips looked in any kind of situations.  
  
Harry didn’t think he would see that smile again, the way the corner of Niall’s mouth would pull up to reveal a crooked teeth that Harry wanted to lick at this moment. He wanted to remember how Niall tasted. But Niall didn’t look annoy, sad, or ready to break up with him, so Harry waited for Niall to repeat the words he didn’t hear, trying to ignore the sudden burst of hope inside his chest that made it hurt with happiness because if he was wrong and Niall really was about to break up with him, he probably wouldn’t be able to take it.  
  
“Harry, what are you trying to say ? Why are you bringing all this stuff up again ?” Niall asked, slightly confused but mostly amused.  
  
“They told me I don’t deserve you and thinking about it, they’re right. Look all this shit I’ve put you through, I’m an horrible boyfriend while you’re here, being all cute and perfect and the guilt is too much. And, maybe you’d be better with Liam, hell, he’d be way better for you but I’m selfish Niall. I’m not too sure if I can change anymore but I just got eyes for you baby, and I’m so, so sorry. I’d understand if you’d want to leave me right now because I can’t seem to understand myself why you would choose a fool like me.” Harry finished and Niall looked at him with wide eyes while tears started to escape his green eyes.  
  
Niall didn’t say anything though and Harry took it bad. He dried his cheek and stood up to leave but Niall didn’t waste a second, tugging at his shirt and pulling the much stronger boy down on his lap. He pressed his pale hands on Harry’s moist cheeks and gave him a look of pure adoration before pressing his lips against Harry’s familiar ones. Harry was just glad to be able to kiss the boy once more.  
  
“Babe, I’m sure that’s still those cunts I called my friends that put you such an idea in your head, but never, ever did I ever think of anyone else than you, for the simple reason that there’s no one better for me than you. And I don’t care if that makes me an idiot, but I’m glad I fell for a fool like you.”


End file.
